Something new
by CarterMulligan
Summary: Kenna finds a smutty journal and thinks to try something new she read in it. When Bash comes home that night she's prepared for him in ways he never expected. M for smut, don't read if uncomfortable with sex.


Benna/Kash

I lie naked in my bed after a long day at french court, eagerly awaiting the return of my husband, Sebastian. After being made the king's personal deputy, Bash has somehow become...sexier... He was always sexy, even when I didn't like him, though I would never admit it. It wasn't his title that brings about this change, though, while it is still an improvement from the Lord of Hunt and Horse. I think it was something along those lines...

But now, being out in the field and experiencing the dangers of his work, he comes back to our chambers with a gratefulness I've never seen in him before. The weight of his work brings him down, and I help to bring him back up again.

Today, I came across two women servants engrossed with each other, no doubt due to an anonymously written journal in their possession. It detailed of a strange woman's sexual encounters. She speaks of many different lovers, all their personalities and traits so true to them that despite how they've gone unnamed in the journal, I can still tell who they are.

I've read chapter after chapter and cannot put it down. The script arouses me, how she details her encounters so thoroughly... There are so many things that she's done that I wish to try, things I would never have known. There are so many ways I now know, so many things I can try. I am to please Bash well tonight, he's never going to know what happened.

But to take precaution, I've locked the doors, since people at this court are keen on walking in whenever it pleases them, despite what might be going on in the wake of their presence.

When Bash arrives, which should be any moment now, I'll open the door for him, and he will see my bare body. He will want to bed me, but that's not what I have planned for him. I planned on doing something I've never tried with a man before, something I've only ever heard of in talk by other women. It was something Bash has never asked for, but I know he must want it, for what man wouldn't?

I've lathered myself in lavander oil, placed flowers in my braids and let my hair down loose, for it was not erotic to have it up. Not to Bash, at least, that is what he told me. The candles were lit, the room neat, and the window open with a clear view of the night sky, littered with thousands of sparkling stars. It was a beautiful summer night, a warm, soft breeze flows through the window that carries the scent of the grass, the flowers, the water... It was absolutlely incredible.

I hear someone fiddling with the door, snapping me out of my lustful summer haze and I turn, startled.

"Kenna?" Bash's voice sounds, and warmth floods my body. Adrenaline. I run to the door, but hesitate to open it.

"Are you alone, husband?" I question, stroking the fine wood impatiently.

"Yes, why is the door locked, are you okay?" His voice sounds panicked, and it makes me smile. Oh, how he cares for me so.

"Close your eyes," I instruct. I can hear him sigh. "Are they closed?"

"Yes, my sweet. Now open the door." I giggle, and obey.

As he promised, his eyes were closed. He raises a single eyebrow and reaches out for me. "May I open them now?" He questions. I take his hand, and lead him into the room, locking the door behind him.

"Yes," I answer as I take a step back so that he can get a clear view of me. I cannot wait any longer to behold his beautiful eyes, of which he can mold me into anything he wants. I am at his commandment when he simply looks at me with those icey blue orbs.

"Sweet christ," he whispers, chuckling and running his hands through his hair. He sniffs the air. "It's so fresh in here," he leans close to me and appraises my neck. "You smell of lavander. What am I in for after such a long day?" He grins tiredly, almost mischievously.

"Have you been worn too much? Perhaps it can be rescheduled so you may rest," I taunt him, turning on my toes and beginning to strut away. Surprisingly, Bash wraps his arms harshly around me and yanks me close to him, the scratchy material of his uniform rubbing against my naked skin. One hand gropes my breast, the other finds its way between my thighs.

"I would rather not sleep for days," he growls into my ear as he kisses my neck, nips at my ear. Gasping for breath as his talented fingers work on the sensitive nerve endings he knows so well of, I reach back around me and tangle my fingers in his hair. I cannot help but kiss him passionately, tongue swirling together in some ancient dance.

"So soon, and already you're wet for me," Bash whispers as he pulls away, his fingers gently probing my entrance, which was indeed, very...ready.

"Stop," I can barely choke out. Bash is two kinds of men, either he will stop immediately despite the ecstasy we're both entwined in as a form of respect for my wishes, or he will pursue to do what he does only harder, because he knows that stopping is not what I really want.

Surprisngly, Bash does neither. He turns me around, and begins to kiss me softly, gently, both of his hands now pressed against my cheeks, holding me closely. "Why stop? Was this not your intention?" he whispers against my lips, not wanting the separation.

"It wasn't, at least not in this way," I answer, short of breath, unable to really say anything as his moist lips move their way down my neck torturously slow.

"I'm confused," he chuckles, pushing me back against the bed and spreading my legs wide, wide enough to accompany his body.

"No," I pull myself up, leaving him standing there with a tent in his trousers and a disheveled look about his hair. I pull myself up to my knees so that I may be level with him. I press my lips softly to his, pulling away only to say, "I'm in charge," and firmly press my palm against his now evident arousal.

Bash groans softly and closes his eyes, head falling back slightly, jaw falling slack as he jerks into my touch. He gulps and reaches to place his hands on my shoulders.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, sweet wife, but it's brilliant," he whispers, almost unable to hold back the want in his tone. His breathing is already labored; this pleases me.

"You don't worry about anything, just lay back," I whisper in his ear after I lick a trail up his neck. I've stripped him of his clothing in record time, and he stands before me trembling, horny, and willing as I hold his manhood in my hands. He looks at me submissively with those incredible ice eyes, gateway to his soul wide open when he looks at me in such a way.

Eagerly, he crawls up beside me and lies down on his back, awaiting what was to happen next. This is how things were meant to go.

I straddle him and kiss his lips softly, and he begins to wrap his arms around me, encasing me in his strong hold. I sit up as to unwravel him, and his arms fall limp. I take hold of his hands and interlock our fingers, holding his arms up sharply above his head. He looks at me doe-eyed and surprised. "I said, I'm in charge. Don't touch me until I give permission," I instruct, kissing him passionately, grinding my wet arousal against his hardened length. His fingers tighten against mine and he groans needily, bucking his hips up.

"P-please...," he whispers, leaning up as I lean back. I push him flat against the bed, shaking my head. He falls back, defeated and panting with desire. I take mercy on my love and start a trail of wet kisses down his torso, starting at his collarbone.

It's when I'm at his waistline that Bash's breathing becomes irregular. He says nothing, probably afraid I'll scold him for speaking without beign granted permission. I sneak a glance up at him as I hover my open mouth over his arousal. He feels my warm breath so close to his manhood, that he twitches beneath my palm in anticipation. He looks down at me desperately.

Slowly, so slowly, I ease him into my mouth, tongue swirling around the head of his cock like this unknown author had done. She says that it shows the man great pleasure, and she was right.

"Kenna," Bash gasps suddenly, unable to hold back his urges to touch me. He tangles one hand in my hair while his other grasped my shoulder.

"You enjoy this?" I question, stroking him firmly as my mouth had just made him wet. He nods shakily.

So I grin with pride, and take him into my mouth yet again. This time I slide him in as far as I possibly could before pulling out again. I was sure to use my hands to stimulate what part of his length I couldn't currently fit in my mouth. He tightens his grip on me and I can hear him moaning softly above me.

I intend to quicken the pace, sucking him more harshly, tightening my grip.  
>"Don't stop, just like that," Bash begs, and I hear the pleasure in his tone, the way his body shakes and trembles beneath me. So I continue to do as he pleases for at least another minute.<p>

"Kenna," he swallows hard and moans loud, "I'm about to cum." I continue still. "Kenna!" he growls, almost like a warning. I wait, anticipation for what's to happen is killing me. The seconds feel like hours. And then, I feel him tense up beneath me.

He gasps, and a rushing feeling runs through his length, contractions sending a warm liquid hurdling into the back of my throat. It was with the later contractions that I started to taste the sweet seed of my husband, my Bash. "Jesus christ," Bash swears in a guttural moan, hips twitching up against my lips and back arching just slightly. His voice laced with ecstasy as he rides out the final waves of his orgasm.

When it is over, I swallow his juices and sit up to face him, to show him I haven't spit it out, despite how distasteful. Apparently, anonymous harlet says, it pleases a man to see a woman swallow.

He takes deep uneven breaths and reaches up to rub his face, tangle his fingers in his hair and look at me, bewildered but satiated.

"You're incredible," he finally tells me after he regains his breath. He sits up and pulls me into his tight embrace, kissing me gently.

"Oh no, I must'nt taste good after that," I cover my mouth consciously.

"Nonsense, I will kiss my love after what she's done for me," he insists as he throws me on my back, hovering above me and peppering my face and my lips with gratious kisses.

"Bash," I sigh as he sucks gently on my neck, his warm body flush as he presses himself against me.

"Now...shall I return the favor?" he murmurs against my skin, already beginning to find his way down before I can respond.


End file.
